Knowing Bruce Banner
by Kaley Blair
Summary: Mostly rated T, M for some chapter(s). Sequel to Meeting Bruce Banner. The sheets rustled as she stirred, bringing Bruce and Tony back to reality. Bruce leapt up quickly, running to retrieve a doctor. Tony edged toward the bedside, and for the first time in days, Rachel opened her eyes. Bruce Banner x OC
1. Chapter 1

The hospital had become an all to familiar place for Bruce and Tony. Sure, it had only been a few days since the incident, but time seemed to move slower there. Maybe it was the room. Everything was dull, and the only real color in the room was the vase of flowers on the table. Even their colors seemed faded in such a place. A doctor came in periodically, mumbling something to himself and jotting down something on his chart. It seemed to Bruce and Tony that the steady beeping of the monitor and the ticking of the clock were the only sounds in the world.

The sheets rustled as she stirred, bringing Bruce and Tony back to reality. Bruce leapt up quickly, running to retrieve a doctor. Tony edged toward the bedside, and for the first time in days, Rachel opened her eyes. She blinked a few times, trying to clear her head. Memories came rushing back to her. That hulking creature pursuing them through the house, picking her up and throwing her across the room. She squeezed her eyes shut. Everything in her body screamed, but not in pain. The memories subsided and she looked at Tony.

"How bad is it?" she asked.

"They say you have a broken arm, some broken ribs, and a head injury."

"Well, thank you for being here." Rachel smiled weakly.

"Bruce went to get a doctor." Tony said gazing down at the floor.

She gaped at Tony in surprise.

"You brought him here? After everything that's happened? Is that even safe?"

"He shouldn't be endangering anyone now. I think he's gotten that out of his system."

Rachel laughed, and felt lightheaded. Resting against the pillows again she took a few deep breaths.

A doctor returned with Bruce close behind. Rachel smiled at Bruce, a look of great confusion crossed his face.

"We'll be back!" Tony said, pulling Bruce from the room.

Bruce followed Tony down the hallway and into the elevator.

"She sure seemed happy to see you." Tony said smirking.

"She must not remember any of it. Why else would she be happy to see me? They said she had a head injury right?"

So many questions flew through Bruce's mind. Really how badly was she hurt? Why did she seem happy to see him? What would happen when she did remember?

How long would it be until she remembered?

"That's what they said." Tony covered his smile with his hand and pushed the button on the elevator.

The door opened and the main waiting room appeared, Tony stepped out of the elevator.

"I'm gonna go home. Visiting hours are until 9."

"Thanks, I'll see you later."

Bruce walked around the hospital for a while, wondering if he should go see Rachel again. What would she think when it was just him who went back to see her? He approached her room and stopped near the door. He stood there a while, just thinking some more. He was interrupted when a doctor came out of the room. The doctor seemed surprised to see a man standing there.

"Going in, sir?" he asked with a smile, holding the door open.

Bruce nodded and stepped inside. Rachel sat by the window on the opposite side of the room. The door clicked shut behind him. She heard his footsteps and turned, a smile crossing her face.

"Hey Rachel." He said cautiously

"Hi Bruce!" She replied excitedly.

She stood up and pranced over to her bed, stretching out as best she could. She patted the side of the bed, asking Bruce to sit. He looked around the room and pulled the chair up instead. She paid his decision no mind and gazed at him intently. He cleared this throat.

"So how're you feeling?" he asked.

"Believe it or not, I feel just fine. They've got me pretty well medicated."

"I imagine. I'm sorry." he looked down, busying himself with the zipper on his jacket.

"It's okay" Rachel replied, sitting up.

"I could have killed you."

"You could have killed me easily, broken me like a twig. But you didn't." Rachel reached down and took his hands. "I've never seen that much power in a man before."

His eyes met hers. He was still trying to process everything that was happening.

"Why aren't you afraid of me?"

"I don't think we should live our lives in fear." She walked over and sat down on his lap. "You have so much power. Yet, you control it. That beast is not you."

She reached up with her good arm, fingertips skimming over his neck. She brought her lips to his softly, just a quick peck.

"That, I know for certain."


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel woke up the next morning laying in her hospital bed. Bruce was asleep in the chair beside her. He must have stayed there all night. She could see darker shadows under his eyes, indicating he hadn't slept well. He stirred as a doctor came into the room. Running a hand through his hair, he greeted him politely.

Rachel watched Bruce, avoiding his eyes. He yawned and stood up, stretching before stepping out of the doctor's path.

"Hey, Doc! How much longer should I have to stay here?" Rachel asked.

He quickly examined the charts before answering,

"I'm thinking as early as tomorrow, as long as the tests we run come back alright."

Rachel shifted on the pillows, satisfied. She was ready to get out of this place. Even after a short stay, she was ready to be out in the world again. Daytime TV was starting to drive her nuts.  
A doctor arrived the next afternoon with Rachel's results. They conversed for a while, discussing her medication schedule and activities she should avoid. She thanked him and he left the room. She reached behind her and undid the ties of her hospital gown. She dropped it to the floor and walked to the chair where her clothes were. She discovered getting dressed with a broken arm was much harder than she'd imagined. She successfully fit her cast through the sleeve of her shirt and yanked on her jeans. Rachel took a quick look around the room, making sure she had everything.

Rachel walked out into the waiting room where she found Bruce and Tony waiting for her. They rushed out of the hospital and drove home. Rachel looked out the window, just as they sped past the road to her house.

"Um, Tony? My house is that way." she explained pointing.

He looked at her in the rear view mirror, "I know."

Bruce turned in his seat. "The doctors said they you aren't allowed to be left alone, because of your head injury."

"You're to be under 24 hour surveillance." Tony added, smiling.

Rachel crossed her arms. "I'm not a child, you know. I can take care of myself."

"You'll just be staying with us for a while, okay?" Bruce asked.

Tony pulled into the driveway and the subject was dropped. The car shut off and they all went inside. Bruce carried a small bag, Rachel recognized it.

"Are those my clothes?" She asked.

"Yes." Bruce replied.

Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Tony interrupted.

"Bruce, why don't you show her the room she'll be staying in. It's just down the hall from yours."

He nodded and shifted the bag to his other hand. Rachel followed him down the hall, looking around at the mostly repaired house. Only a few piles of debris still remained. It was obvious someone had been very hard at work while she was in the hospital. She was brought back to reality when she walked into Bruce, who had stopped outside a room. She muttered a soft apology and looked into the room. She stepped inside, Bruce following. The room was pretty bare. There was a king size bed opposite the door. Bedside tables with lamps stood on either side.

"What do you think?" Bruce asked.  
"This is... this is fine." Rachel answered. "I can take the bag."

Rachel reached out and took the bag from him. She padded across the room and unzipped it on the bed. Obviously Tony had picked her clothes. She chuckled and moved the bag aside.

"The bathroom is over here, we share one." Bruce said from across the room. He opened the door and Rachel walked over. "Don't forget when you shower you have to cover your cast."

"I can handle myself." Rachel said pulling the bathroom door shut.

"Okay, okay. Listen, get yourself settled in here. Dinner in an hour okay?"


	3. Chapter 3

Rachel wiped her mouth on her napkin and stood up.

"Thank you for dinner."

She took her plate into the kitchen and set it in the sink. Near the exit of the kitchen there was a liquor storage room. Tony and Bruce were engaged in a conversation and surely wouldn't notice her go inside. Rachel stepped inside and looked at the shelves. Each one housed a different kind of alcohol. Rachel ran her fingers across the bottles until she found one that looked desirable. She pulled it from the shelf and silently reached for a glass. She took both and returned to her room. Once inside, she placed the bottle and glass on her bedside table, she was ready to indulge herself.

Bruce gathered the dishes from the table and began rinsing the plates. He was feeling rather sluggish. Perhaps it was too much wine, although he had only had a few glasses. He placed the cleaned dishes in a pile on the counter.

"See you in the morning, big guy," Tony said, heading down to the lab. "Hey, by the way, how was that wine?"

Bruce rubbed his forehead before replying.

"Honestly? I'm feeling a little funky."

Tony smiled and continued down the stairs.

Bruce furrowed his brow. Tony must have put something in the wine. He knew that sleeping it off would be the best bet, but he needed to check on Rachel first.

Rachel sat up against the headboard, and took a sip from her glass. She'd never heard of the stuff before, but it was good. She was just reaching over to pour herself another glass when there was a knock on her door. Taking a long swig from the glass, she finished it and set it on the table. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and stood up. Time for her act to begin. She walked over to the door and opened it, leaning on it for support.

"Hmm?" She cocked her head in question.

"I- uh, just wanted to make sure you were okay." Bruce said.

"Yeah, I'm good." Rachel answered.

She smelled of alcohol. He gave her a look over and glanced behind her into the room. He saw the bottle sitting on the bedside table, half empty.

He stepped forward and pointed into the room.

"Did you... drink that all tonight?"

Rachel's gaze followed the direction he pointed.

"Oh that? No, I saved some." She smiled a broad smile.

He walked past Rachel, who closed the door behind him. He picked up the bottle and examined the label. All he knew was you definitely shouldn't mix it with the drugs she was on.

"Do you ever listen so those commercials that say, 'don't mix drugs and alcohol?' This," he said motioning to her, "is what they mean. It can make you react to things in ways you wouldn't normally." Bruce said, placing the bottle on the table.

Rachel cocked her head to the side,

"I think I'm just fine."

He sat down on her bed and rubbed his forehead. His grogginess was certainly not getting any better.

"Rachel, you have to be more careful. You're in bad enough shape already, you don't want to- "

Rachel flopped down onto his lap. Her lips crashed to his. His surprise at her sudden actions faded and he kissed back. Her hand tangled in his hair and he pulled her closer.

They broke apart gasping for air. Rachel took a few deep breaths and began kissing down his neck.

"Rachel."

She ignored him and kept kissing him.

"Rachel!"

She leaned her forehead on his.

"What Bruce?" She asked.

"I can't do this. You're drunk, you're on all these medicines. You'll never remember. I can't do this."

"No, it's okay."

She began kissing at his neck again.

"Rachel!"

He pried her off of him. He firmly held her shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"I said no."

Rachel stood up and walked over to the bedside table. She rummaged around in the drawer until she found what she was looking for. She returned to Bruce's side and held out her hand. He extended his palm side up and she dropped some small around objects into his hand.

"Rachel, you need to take these."

"Doctor said I take them as I need them. I feel fine."

"But you're still drunk." Bruce stated.

"That stuff isn't as strong as you think. I'm not drunk. Not yet. I thought that if you thought I was drunk maybe you'd sleep with me."

"Well you certainly fooled me."

Rachel sat down next to him. "Wanna finish off that bottle?" she asked.

Bruce picked up the bottle and looked it over again.

"Why not?" He said getting up to retrieve another glass.

Before they knew it, the bottle was empty. Words flowed easier, nothing was held back. They shared stories they'd never told another soul, and never tell again. Somehow, they kept getting closer and closer. Somewhere mid conversation, they both just stopped talking and looked at each other. Rachel leaned in slowly, hesitantly. He met her half way. Their lips closed any gaps between them. Rachel leaned on Bruce and they fell back on the bed.

**Author's note: The next chapter is a smut or lemon chapter. If you do not wish to read it, I am writing it in a way that you can skip the chapter and (mostly) everything will still make sense.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: RATED: M THIS IS THE SMUT/LEMON CHAPTER. My first time doing anything like this so we'll see how this goes. If smut isn't something you enjoy, you can skip right on to chapter 5! I'm doing my best to write it in a way that things will still make sense. **

They recollected themselves and Rachel climbed on his lap. She kissed unrestrained at his neck. Her lips sent a chill down his spine. He leaned his head back, allowing her better access to his neck.

"Rachel,"

"Mm?" She mumbled against his skin.

"Slow down, I don't want to hulk out and destroy the house again." he chuckled.

Rachel's movements slowed. Her good hand slid to his torso, she carefully undid the buttons on his shirt. Her hand glided over his newly exposed chest. He froze, unsure what she wanted him to do. Rachel leaned back, looking at him.

"You okay?" She asked, concerned.

He took a deep breath, checking himself before answering. His voice was steadier than he'd thought it would be.

"So far."

What has he gotten himself into. She smiled and gently guided his hands toward her hips. He took another deep breath, not one hundred percent sure this was a safe situation. She undid the last button on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Kissing her, he started to let his hands roam. She smiled into his kiss, his fingers where like fire against her skin. She bit down lightly on his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and she snuck her tongue inside. Her tongue slid over his and explored around the rest of his mouth. Placing his hand on the small of her back, he pulled her closer.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

They broke apart, breathing hard. She reached down and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, pulling it slowly over her head. She tossed it aside and smiled seductively. His eyes swept over her body, taking in every curve of her frame.

"You're beautiful." He mumbled breathlessly.

She reached behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. She slid the straps off her shoulders and added it to the growing pile of discarded clothes. He swallowed hard. She could feel the impact she was having on him and she smiled gleefully. Really, what had he gotten himself into. His last little bit of logical thinking was being silenced by the alcohol. Getting quieter and quieter until that little logical voice in his head was gone.

Bruce felt himself slowly hardening. Rachel smile broadened further, he hadn't known such a things was possible. He knew there was no getting out of this now, they had come to far now. He might as well enjoy it. He pulled her to him and placed his hand on her breast. She pushed herself against him encouragingly, and he kneaded it gently. Her head fell back and she moaned softly. He brought his mouth down and his lips closed around her tender bud. He flicked it with his tongue, pulling more moans forth from her lips. Her hands slid down to the waist of his pants. Her fingers fumbled with the button until it finally slid free. She pulled the zipper down and slid her hand into his pants. She smiled to herself as she drug her fingertips over his length. He paused what he was doing and pulled away slightly, resting his head on her chest.

She could feel his rapid breathing against her chest. She stroked him, moans escaping his lips. His hips ground against hers. He whimpered softly as she pulled her hand free. She stood up and slid out of her shorts.

Red Lace. She was wearing a red lace thong. Bruce watched her movements as she suggestively discarded her shorts. She was driving him positively crazy and she knew it. He quickly slipped out of the rest of his clothes. Rachel sat back on the bed, clad only in her skimpy panties, eagerly waiting. Bruce turned her eyes surveyed him thoroughly. He stalked over to the bed. He reached forward and slowly caressed her leg. He pulled her to him, he ran his fingertips under the top of her panties. She swore she saw a hint of green flash in his eyes. He gave one swift tug and ripped through the lace side. He slid what remained down her leg discarded them. He rested his hand at her heated core. Her eyes fluttered closed and she pressed herself to him. He waited just a few seconds, watching her facial expression. It was his turn to drive her crazy. He slid a finger between her folds. She moaned audibly and arched her back. He pumped his finger in and out, adding another digit. All the while he watched her face. She gripped at the sheets, pulling at them with each pump of his digits. She moaned again, her walls tightening around him.

Reluctantly, he pulled his fingers free, covered in her juices. His eyes trained on her as he licked them clean.

"You're so sweet."

She watched him intently, squirming, waiting to see what on earth he would do next. When he'd finished, he stood, towering over her. The green flashed in his eyes unmistakable as he came down on her. He kissed her passionately again, then stopped suddenly, without warning.

"Wait." He said suddenly.

"What?" She asked, afraid he'd changed his mind about this whole thing.

Sheepishly, he replied.

"Condom?"

She sat up, pulling herself out from under him. "This is Tony's house. You know there has to be some somewhere."

She hopped up and began rummaging through the bedside table drawer, this was just a guest room so there might not be any here. Just as she was about to close the drawer the found them. She pulled the box from the drawer and handed one to Bruce. He tore open the wrapper and slid it on. Rachel spread herself out on the bed again and Bruce positioned himself at her entrance.

"You sure about this?" He asked. After this there was no going back.

"Just do it Bruce."

That was all he needed. He slid through her folds, pushing himself in to the hilt. She moaned and dug her fingernails into his back. He pulled out and slid back in. Falling into an easy rhythm, her hips met his thrusts. Her tightness felt heavenly against his hardened cock.

"Bruce...Fuck!"

His head fell forward, he was completely overwhelmed with all the sensations.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As their rhythm picked up speed and intensity, Rachel could feel her orgasm nearing. Her wall getting tighter around his hardness made him thrust faster. Moans escaped both of their mouths as they neared their ends.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Rachel suddenly felt her orgasm rip through her and she contorted in pleasure. Bruce reached his climax not to long after, he emitted a very low moan as he spilled his seed. Rachel leaned up to kiss Bruce after his had subsided. His eyes had turned a much darker shade and hints of green where everywhere. He released a very loud breath. Rachel wondered for a minute if he was going to change. He showed no signs of a transformation happening so she wrapped her arms around him. They rested for a few minutes before Bruce gave her a quick peck on the cheek and stood up. Rachel sat up and watched him as he walked toward the bathroom. He pulled off the condom and tossed it into the wastebasket. She pulled back the covers and scooted over as he climbed into bed with her. They cuddled close for a while in silence. Bruce stroked Rachel's hair and wrapped it around his finger lazily.

"You know, you don't seem out of practice." Rachel said.

"Well, it's been a while." He shut his eyes and smiled.

Rachel cuddled closer to his warm body. He smelled of sweat, sex, and his cologne. The perfect mixture for her to fall asleep to. She rolled over and squeaked as he pulled her against him, his hand draping over her waist. She smiled and fell into a quiet peaceful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I'm sorry this took so long everybody. I just all of a sudden lost all interest in writing this story. This will be the last chapter for now. I'm sorry this chapter probably isn't that good. Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing!**

The sunlight filtered through the curtains much to early the next morning. Bruce's torso was pushed flush against her back. She could get used this feeling. She untangled herself from his arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. She freed herself from the sheets and stood up, the cool morning air giving her goosebumps. She looked around for her shirt and pulled it lazily over her head. Running a hand through her hair, Rachel examined the room. Clothing was strewn pretty much all over, all mixed together. She sorted through it all, folding her clothes into a neat pile, then did the same with Bruce's. Rachel glanced over at Bruce again, he still hadn't woken up.

Rachel wrapped herself in a towel and stepped out of the shower. She toweled herself dry and tied up her hair. She neglected to bring a fresh shirt into the bathroom. She pulled the bathroom door ajar and stepped out of the humid room. Her feet padded against the floor, water ran down her legs and left little puddles on the floor. She reached into the dresser drawer and pulled a shirt over her head. She turned and saw Bruce leaning against the pillows, awake. She smiled broadly.

"Good morning, Bruce." She walked towards the bed and settled on the edge.

"Good morning." He pulled back the sheets and she slipped underneath. He snaked an arm around her waist and held her close. He kissed her shoulder, but said nothing more.

They laid together for a while, neither of them saying anything.

"Should we go get some breakfast? Tony might be awake by now."

The noises of clanking pots and pans and muttering of curse words greeted them as they entered the kitchen. Tony stood at the stove, making something that sure didn't look edible.

"Good morning Tony." They both said.

He turned and greeted them both with a friendly smile. He and Bruce exchanged a look. Tony's experiment had gone quite well it seemed. Nothing had crashed too loudly in the night and nobody was dead or broken. He smiled to himself. In a way, he had tamed the Hulk.

Bruce sat down at the table and stared blankly at his food. He poked at it with his fork.

"Are you sure this is edible?"

Tony nodded. Although looking at it now, he wasn't so sure either. He had done everything the recipe had said. Rachel sat down opposite Bruce and looked from the food to Tony.

"I can make some eggs and toast."

"That would be wonderful."

Rachel hopped into the kitchen and began a second attempt at breakfast. She grabbed eggs from the fridge and cracked them into the frying pan. The sizzling sounds of cooking eggs covered Tony's whispered question. He leaned in closer to Bruce, making sure she wouldn't hear.

"Who was better? Her or Betty?"

Bruce's eyes widened, giving Tony a glare.

"Quite frankly, that is none of your business." Bruce took a gulp of his cold water.

"Would you do it again? Would she do it again?"

Curse Tony and his need to know as much as he could get out of you.

"Yes, if she wanted to."

Rachel put all the eggs on a plate and carried them out to the table. Bruce and Tony both leaned back and looked expectantly at Rachel.

"What were you two talking about so secretly?"

She set the plate down and allocated the eggs between the three of them. She retrieved the plate of toast and passed it around too.

"Oh, nothing." Tony said deviously before scarfing down his breakfast.


End file.
